


Not your omega

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dorks in Love, Jealous Jared, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Omega Jared, Possessive Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Prompt : Jensen and Jared are wolf and are not a couple but Jensen want them to be. Jared deny that they need to be together and looking for another men, Jensen jealous a lot and makes everything to let everyone know that Jared is his. Jared angry about it but can do nothing.  (more prompt Inside)





	Not your omega

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen and Jared are wolf and are not a couple but Jensen want them to be. Jared deny that they need to be together and looking for another men, Jensen jealous a lot and makes everything to let everyone know that Jared is his. Jared angry about it but can do nothing. And something happens (maybe Jared see Jensen with another wolf and understands that Jensen is must be only around him or somethind alse) and now Jared need to  
> (Continuation) Jared need to do something to makes Jensen sure that he needs him or let him know that Jared want to be a couple. Some activity happens and Js reach a rapport. Ta-dah. Happy ending or something like that) Oh, prompt seem a little too long, hope you okey with that (if you’ll want to write this, of course) Kink is jealous and possessive Jensen
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

Jared and Jensen met when they were 4 and 8.

They shouldn’t have, because Jared’s mom had told him many times that he wasn’t to go near the lake, but of course, he did, and as she predicted, he fell head first into it. That’s when Jensen showed up. No older than eight, and there he was, jumping in the cold water to save another child.

Jared was grounded for a month, and Jensen was praised for years. He can remember how their parents joked together about how Jared wouldn’t survive one day without Jensen, as if Jared wasn’t smart enough to survive by himself.

But what could have turned Jared against Jensen - Jensen the hero, the savior- only brought him closer. They were friends, best friends, and nothing could pull them apart. Not for the first years, anyway.

Not until Jensen popped a knot at fourteen, right before turning into the biggest wolf anyone had ever seen and defeating his father, making him the new pack alpha. There was a party, presents, and congratulations.  Fights happened between Jensen and every single other alpha, and Jared couldn’t help but wonder how they would be able to stay friends when he presented as an Alpha too.

It wasn’t a problem, though.

When Jared went into heat at twelve, his mom cried, and his dad wouldn’t look him in the eyes for days. People would stop by and tell them how sorry they were, as if Jared were dying. As if he was already dead. But Jensen came. He came, in his room, during the night, while Jared was a mess. Between the tears and pain, waiting to be fucked, and waiting to be dead, he wasn’t really sure what to do.  Jensen washed him, cooked for him, brought him a toy, and stayed with him for the whole week.

That’s how Jensen is. Carrying, loving, and protective.

“I’ve been thinking” He says one day, laying on the bed next to Jared. “What if we mated?”

Jared would be lying if he said he didn’t know that Jensen was going to ask him that. It’s been four years since his first heat, which made him legally able to being mated. He heard his parents talking to some alphas, negotiating a price like he was nothing but some animal. But Jensen – God Jensen, the pack alpha, the leader, the one who has everyone, beta and omega, at his feet, is asking him to be his mate.

“No” He replies  "No way”

“What?” Jensen frowns, pushing himself in a sitting position. He wasn’t expecting this.“Why?”

“Because I said no. I don’t want to be some trophy omega. I don’t want to be the… Fuck, what would it makes me? The Queen of the pack?”

Jensen looks at him for a long time, torn between judging him crazy, crying, or being angry.

“But I love you” He whispers

 

“No, you don’t. I’m hot, and an omega. That’s all” Jared sighs, knowing that this isn’t fair to Jensen. He’s almost sure Jensen loves him, but he doesn’t want this. Doesn’t want to be mated to anyone. He wants to be free, as much as he can, as long as he can. “You’re my best friend, Jen, and that won’t change”

“Fine. I’ll wait until you change your mind”

And wait he did. For years, while everyone was begging Jensen to mate someone, to please, please, mate someone, he would refuse, claiming that his true love needed more time.

But Jared wasn’t one to change his mind.

He’s not really sure why he won’t mate Jensen. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to fit in the omega part, doesn’t want to be weak, to be protected. He’s tall, he knows how to fight, he’s smart, too, and he doesn’t need anyone to tell him what to do or how to do it.

Maybe it’s because Jensen is the pack alpha, making him the alpha of alphas, the symbol of everything Jared hates. Maybe it’s because Jensen was the only one not to treat him differently after he presented as an omega. They were friends before, they were friends after. They kept playing together, doing sleepovers, fighting, cursing, and all the things a proper omega shouldn’t do, even more with an alpha.

“I don’t know, the Morgan pack is weird” Jensen says, taking another bite of his plate.

“Yeah, but they make really good French fries” Jared replies, stealing another fries from his friend’s plate.

Jensen laughs, throwing his head back like he always does when he laughs, and yeah, he looks kind of cute like that, Jared won’t deny it.

“Uh, excuse me, Alpha Ackles?” Someone says, interrupting their meal

“Yes?”

“Would it be ok for me to ask the name of the beautiful omega with you?”

This, this is one of the things Jared hates the most. How everyone talks about him, right in front of him, but never, oh never, directly to him. No, they need to ask the alpha or beta who is with him, because God forbid they would talk to an omega without authorization.

“Can I know why you want to talk to my omega?”

“Not your omega” Jared says, kicking Jensen foot under the table.

Jensen sends him a dead look, to which Jared retuns immediately. He’s not Jensen’s omega, he’s not anyone's property, and he won’t let him say otherwise.

“I – I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was your omega. Forgive me”

 

“Not a problem” Jensen replies without stopping looking at Jared.

They don’t even notice when the guy walks away. Too focused on the anger burning inside of them.

“You’re an asshole” Jared declares, walking towards the door without waiting for Jensen to protest. God, he hates him. He hates him for claiming something that isn’t true, for thinking that somehow, Jared owns him anything. He didn’t make him any promises; didn’t tell him they would mate. If Jensen can’t understand that, then he will make him understand.

As soon as he’s out of the restaurant, he takes his phone from his pocket and starts looking for someone who would make a good mate.

Milo is nice. Very nice. He’s a little older than Jared, but he believes in omega equality, smells good, and is smart. Jared doesn’t feel his heart missing a beat every time Milo looks at him, he doesn’t have butterflies in his stomach either, but it’s ok. It will come, eventually.

“I had a really great night” Milo tells him when he’s walking him towards the door of Jared's apartment. It’s their second date in less than two weeks, which is also the anniversary of two weeks without talking to Jensen.

“Me too” He says, smiling softly.

They’re supposed to wait until the third date before kissing, but Jared isn’t the type to care about protocols. He kisses Milo first, and yeah, it’s not like that time Jensen kissed him when they were eleven and fifteen, but it’s good enough.

Quickly, the kisses are deeper, hotter, and when they finally enter the apartment, they’re both panting like crazy.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Milo pushes Jared from him immediately, and it’s the exact moment Jared realizes he won’t be mated with him. Because Milo didn’t push Jared behind him to protect him, no, he pushed him forward to protect himself from a very angry Jensen.

“Why are you here?” Jared asks, his face burning from embarrassment and anger

“I was looking for you and you wouldn’t pick up your phone. Guess I know why now” Jensen's jaw is clenched, but Jared couldn’t care less. “What’s your name?”

“M-Milo, sir”

“Milo, can I ask why you were kissing my mate?”

“I don’t, I didn’t- “

“I’m not your freaking mate, Jensen!” Jared yells, “I’m not, and I will never be !”

 

"Yeah, and I can’t understand why ! I love you, and you –“

“And I don’t! I don’t love you!”

The yelling stops immediately, and time moves in slow motion. Jared's heart is beating like crazy in his ears, his throat is tight with anger, humiliation, and guilt. Jensen looks dead.

“I don’t… I don’t love you, I don’t want us to be a couple, and you can’t force me”

Jensen looks at him for a long time, his eyes shining with tears while the rest of his face is falling apart, like someone just ripped his heart out of his chest. And maybe Jared just did.

“No, I can’t”

Milo and Jensen are out of his apartment in a heartbeat, leaving him completely alone with his guilt.

He goes back to his life the next morning like nothing happened, like he didn’t break his best friend's heart just a few hours ago, and it’s fine.

It’s fine for a couple of weeks, during which he pretends that he doesn’t miss Jensen, doesn’t miss his stupid jokes or the way he would smile.

Milo doesn’t call him back, but he’s more relief than anything else.

“Hello sweetie” His mom says, walking into his apartment with her hands full of food “How are you today?”

“Fine mom”

"Fine? I would think you would be happy!”

“Why?” He frowns, not really following her. It’s not new, anyway. She always gets happy about little things like the sale at the supermarket or a new pair of shoes. She expects Jared to feel the same way because he’s an omega.

“Well, your best friend is getting married!”

It’s like a cold shower. Like jumping from a balcony and never stopping falling.

Jensen is getting married. Jensen has a mate. And it’s not him.

“To who?”

“I don’t know, I can’t remember her name… It’s… I don’t know. You don’t know her?” She sounds worried. Jensen and Jared never had secrets for each other.

“No, Jensen and I… We had a fight”

“Oh well this is the best time to forgive each other!”

She doesn’t ask what the fight was about. She doesn’t really care.

He waits for her to leave before searching online who the fuck Jensen is getting married to.

It’s a girl, petite, with blond hair, brown eyes, and literally as opposite of Jared as possible.

He has no idea at which point he started crying, but he knows he won’t stop soon. He doesn’t want Jensen to mate someone else, he doesn’t want that! They were supposed to get married, them, together. Best friends and lovers. That’s how things were supposed to be.

But no, he had to ruin everything. With his stupidity and his too big ego.

There’s a new picture of Jensen and his fiancée popping on his screen, taken only a few minutes ago.

He closes his laptop, puts his shoes on, and runs to the park. Maybe if he begs Jensen enough, he will have another chance. One last chance.

The streets are white with snow and it’s hard to see where he’s walking. He should have taken a jacket, it’s too cold outside. He doesn’t have time to go back.

He spots them right away, right in front of him.

“Jensen!” He screams, like every second counts. And it does, maybe, because every second Jensen isn’t with him is one more chance for Jensen not to forgive him.

Jensen screams back but they’re too far apart for Jared to hear what he’s saying. It doesn’t matter, because Jared keeps running towards him, going as fast as he can.

Jensen screams again, but this time Jared can clearly hear him asking him to stop. No, he won’t stop. He will make Jensen understand how sorry he is, how stupid he was, how –

His foot slips on the ice and he start falling immediately, head first in the cold lake.

How stupid it is, to die like this? He wishes he had time to tell Jensen he loved him, but it’s too late.

It’s cold, so freaking cold, his breath is taken away by the cold. He can’t see anything except the light from the moon, but soon, his eyes close, and he’s left in dark.

He hears someone calling  him, but he can’t open his eyes yet. He doesn’t feel his body, but he’s pretty sure that someone is putting their mouth on his.

“Jared, baby, open your eyes, please”

Jensen. It’s Jensen.

He starts coughing, an intense pain in his lungs as he spits water on the ground.

“Fuck” Jensen says, letting out a long breath “Fuck, you scared the crap out of me”

Jensen pulls him hard against his chest, hugging him as strong as possible.

“I love you” Jared whispers, still catching his breath “I- Don’t mate her. I love you”

“Took you long enough” Jensen laughs, throwing his jacket on his shoulders “Come on, let’s take you home”

He lets Jensen carry him, and maybe he feels bad for the girl that Jensen just ditched, but right now, all he wants to do is be with Jensen.

“You’re fucking stupid” Jensen murmurs for the hundredth time as he pulls the cover over Jared. He gave him a bath and made him some hot soup before putting him in his bed. Everything smells like Jensen and Jared can’t help but smile.

“You saved me again” He says, “Like when we were kids, you remember?”

“Yeah, of course I do” Jensen says, tugging him into his arms “I swear, you’re a danger to yourself”

“That’s ok, you’re always there to catch me, right?”

“Of course, I am” Jensen whispers, kissing his head. They stay like that for a while, neither of them talking, just enjoying each other's presence. “Did you mean it? What you said earlier?”

“I- Yeah. I want… I love you, and I want to mate you. If that’s ok?”

Jensen laughs before kissing him hard on the lips.

“Of course, jerk”

"Bitch!"

Maybe being an omega isn’t that bad, not if Jensen is his alpha.


End file.
